An Autobots Tale
by Ravencroft1972
Summary: a story based on the G1 one universe of Transformers. This was conceived as a way to cure writers block and it succeeded. I may at a leter day expand it to a much larger story.


Author's note: This story is set in the G1 universe and borrows elements from the cartoon and the comics and takes some liberties with them. Please read and enjoy and leave comments and constructive advice. This was originally concived as a method of getting past a case of writer's block but it may be expanded in a multi part story.

An Autobot's Tale

Deltafire waited outside Ratchet's office for his pre- assignment check up and as he did he thought back on his life and the events that had shaped his actions over the last five years. Back then he had been a simple construction bot trying to keep Iacon and Altihex from falling apart from the damage the long and on going war had inflicted, he was quite strong but his appearance and alternate mode of a cargo truck made him fade into the background rather than stand out.

Deltafire thought about the six Constructicons he once called his friends, how he had often worked along side them, then came the betrayal. He had been sent to repair damage to an energon storage depot along with his usual crew and they were to meet the Constructicons there. The work began and all seemed well then the Constructicons sent everyone else outside to work on the south wall. When Deltafire and his crew had finished he went into report the work was finished only to find the Constructions turning over the energon to the Decepticons.

Deltafire tried to reach an alarm only to be blasted by a Decepticon called Starscream although it would be sometime before he knew his attackers name. He managed to hit the alarm just before he went to stasis lock . Deltafire awoke six weeks later only to learn that the Decepticons had slagged his teammates on the repair crew before fleeing with the energon. He laid in the infirmary for six weeks as he was repaired and counseled . Then an Autobot officer named Jazz came to speak with him about the Decepticon raid on the storage depot . Deltafire told him all he could recall then asked if it was possible for him to join the Autobots even if just as repair crew for Autobot bases.

Jazz said he would speak with Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots and would let him know one way or the other. Two weeks later as Deltafire was leaving the Infirmary, Jazz pulled up and transformed and told him he was to report to Autobot academy for training and reconfiguration. Deltafire nodded and headed there, immediately and was sent to the workshops to be retrofitted by Wheeljack and Perceptor .

When they had finished he was much different that before, he was slightly shorter and his alt mode was now Armored carrier . His System was checked out and it was explained his systems needed a major upgrade to with stand the rigors of warfare so the reconfiguration, while unusual was needed. Delta fire was then sent off to begin his training. Over the course of the next five years he worked hard and excelled in espionage and marksmanship as well as battlefield repair. His biggest weakness was his speed or rather lack there of.

He graduated with honors and look forward to taking his place amongst the Autobots and pay back the Constructicons and Starscream.

" Come in Deltafire and lets give you a good looking over, got to make sure you're in top condition before you go fight the good fight " said Ratchet as he motioned to an examination table.

Deltafire nodded and did as he was ordered and laid there as a full class four systems check was run on him and when it complete he looked at Ratchet and said " do you have my orders sir? "

"No I do not Deltafire, Ultra Magnus has them report to his office to get your orders and good luck in whereever you get assigned and do try to keep your self out of stasis lock!" Said Ratchet with his usual dry humor.

" I shall do my best sir, good day to you " Said Deltafire as he got up and left the room then headed down the hall to Ultra Magnus' office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" said a deep voice that seemed filled with wisdom and much more experience in warfare than its owner ever desired to see.

Deltafire entered the office then saluted and said " Ultra Magnus' sir I am here to receive my orders"

Ultra Magnus nodded and picked up a file and glanced at it and then said " Deltafire you have been assigned to the Special mission squad report to Jazz at Autobot headquarters for further instructions as he is your commanding officer, Good luck and may Primus watch your back! "

" Ill head there, Immediately sir , and thank you, its been an honor training under you " Said Delta Fire as he held his hand out to Ultra Magnus who shook his hand and then dismissed him.

Deltafire left the building and transformed and rolled out for Headquarters arriving there 20 minutes later and heading to the Special Operations office.

"Deltafire reporting as ordered Sir" Delta said as he saluted.

" Chill man, if you act like that on your assignment you will gonna get found out and slagged in short order , anyway welcome Delta, I have a very special assignment for you and due to the risks involved it's up to you if you accept it or not" Said Jazz

" What is the assignment ?" Asked Delta as he saw Optimus Prime walk in to the room and stood next to Jazz.

"Hello Prime, care to do the honors? " asked Jazz

Prime nodded and said " that is what I came for, Delta, when you and your comrades were attacked we put out the story there were no survivors, and as you are no doubt aware, your form has changed greatly since then. What I am asking you to do is go into Decepticon territory as a spy and work your way in to their forces and up in a position in which you have access to their top secret information and to get that information to us so we can counter the Decepticons and win this war once and for all before it totally destroys Cybertron . This mission is exceedingly dangerous so I will not order you to accept it, nor will you be punished for refusing it. Will you accept the mission? "

" I will, it will help end this accursed war I will take the risk" Said Delta courageously.

" Good, Report to the medical bay for special equipment installation, Perceptor and First Aid will explain the gear and install it then report back here to Jazz for final instructions. Good luck and may Primus watch over you " Said Optimus prime who then left the office.

Delta did as he was ordered and reported to the medical bay and watched patiently as the equipment was installed on to him and the necessary programming to use it was uploaded. The he listened as Perceptor explained how to use it and how it worked while First Aid ran a systems test to ensure it was all functioning.

" Okay did you get all of that, or do I need to repeat it ?" Asked Perceptor after he completed an exhausting and overly technical series of instructions.

" Yes I understand how to use all the gear, and thanks Perceptor , and you too First Aid." Said Delta in a slightly exhausted tone that was all to familiar to anyone who had to sit through one of Preceptor's lectures.

" If you want to thank me, be careful and do not get your aft all shot up, I have already seen too many Autobots come in ere to be put back together" Said First aid as he puts away the test equipment.

" I shall do my best to keep my aft in tact as I have no desire to get it all shot up" Said Delta as he left the repair bay.

Delta headed back to Jazz's office and he began to realize how dangerous and lonely his work would be but he was glad to do it as it would bring him closer to the seven Decepticons he wanted to slag most; Starscream and the six Constructicons. Soon Delta returned to the special operation department and its commander Jazz's office

When Delta walked back into his office Jazz walked over to him and said " Okay some final information before you go, these are the coordinates of an underground service tunnel leading into Kaon, before you exit it activate your special armor and take your Decepticon form, from there you will be on your own. You Know what you will have to do to get accepted into the Decepticons, it is not pleasant or easy but I know you can do it, good luck Delta may Primus watch over you" Said Jazz

" Thank you sir and ill do what must be done and may this war end soon and peace reign once again." Said Delta.

" Good and I agree Delta, stay alive I have seen too many good Autobots get offlined already I have no desire to see you join that number. Dismissed " Jazz said in an uncharacteristic serious tone.

Delta left the office and then headquarters transformed and headed for the coordinates given him and found the tunnel some miles south of neutral territories and entered it without incident and he rolled onward and after about an hours travel he stopped and transformed to robot mode and did a quick scan and found he was alone and detected no surveillance equipment so he activated his armor and his color and form changed and his Autobot emblems faded away to be replaced if all went well Decepticon emblems.

Delta transformed back into his combat carrier alternate form and rolled onward towards the end of the tunnel and as he did he had to admit he had cross a line of no return but that was part of the price to be paid in becoming a spy.

Delta exited the tunnel just after nightfall in the southern hemisphere of Cybertron and he blended in with the other Cybertronians in Kaon, some Decepticons or aspiring Decepticons, some who were little more than slaves and some who ran the black market.

Delta made his way toward Kaon's infamous fighting pits where only the strong survived, Delta signed up as a fighter and waited with many other to see if he would be chosen to fight this day. He would not have a long wait as scant 20 minutes later a Decepticon known as Swindle appeared and began looking at the list and then calling out names and matching up those present to their names.

" Okay Deltafire where are you?" asked Swindle.

" I am Here" Said Delta in an impatient tone he calculated to give him a darker feel to his personality.

"Hmm, you look like you should at least give a good show in the arena, your in, wait while I finish up here" Said Swindle as he went through the rest of the applicants selecting less than half and telling the rest to go toughen up and come back another day.

Delta looked at the others selected as he went over what he knew about Swindle, he is a member of the Combaticons and an arms dealer and often draws Megatron's Ire for selling off Decepticon arms without permission.

"Okay all of you follow me inside, for your pairings and the rules of combat" Swindle said as he turned and lead the group of 12 fighters into the arena then down a hall way to a holding room that had several benches and walls covered with various melee weapons.

Delta took a seat and looked around and considered the weapons and he had a feeling he would be told to select one to use and he set his optics on a large two bladed battle axe which he felt he could fight skillfully with.

Swindle went through the pairings and finally he came to Delta's match and said " Okay the final pairing featured pairing is Deltafire versus Stranglehold, now for the rules no blasters or projectile weapons allowed in the arena, matches are to the death or your opponent gives up. Those who win tonight will be asked to return and be given free repairs if needed, and the standard energon prize for new fighters. The matches start in an hour you have until then to chose a weapon in this room to use in your matches. Anything not restricted by the rules I have stated is permitted. Fight well."

Swindle left the room and all the competitors began to look at the weapon and some like Delta had already chosen and simply went and took the weapon of his choosing , as Delta took the axe he had chosen he saw his opponent select a large and cruel looking sword .

Delta remained silent for much of the hour as he looked over Stranglehold while he did the same to Delta and from his careful evaluation Delta determined he would have a tough fight as Stranglehold was nearly as large as he is and appeared to be a bit faster and more agile , but perhaps he was not in as good of repair as Delta was although he did not look it.

Delta could not be certain if his foe would give up or not, but he would do what he had to in the arena and deal with any regrets and angst from it later. The first pair was called and a monitor in the room came on and Delta watched the matches along with the rest of the fighters. Delta saw these fights were brutal and there was little doubt in his processor that as he moved up the ranks they would only get worse .

Eventually his pairing was called and he nodded to Stranglehold who returned it understanding it for what it was an acknowledgement that each respected the other as a worthy foe. The walked into the arena and saw Lord Straxus was running the show as Delta already knew. Straxus is one of Megatron's high ranking officers placed in charge of running the Decepticon controlled parts of Cybertron so that he can focus on destroying the Autobots, and his territory included the fighting pits.

" Now the final match of the evening, we have the largest competitors between the newcomers , Deltafire from Polyhex versus Stranglehold from Kaon, let the match begin!" announced Lord Straxus.

Delta barely had time to block the first attack as Stranglehold wasted no time in attacking but he fended off the attack and continued to let his foe take the offensive as he studied his fighting style and looked for weakness then after about five fended off attacks and a slightly slashed shoulder plate later Delta had found his place to strike and he did so ducking the attack of Stranglehold and firmly planting his axe in stranglehold's left side then smashing him to the ground with tremendous force.

" What is it going be ? Give up and keep your spark, or do we take this out to the bitter end?" Asked Delta in a gruff no nonsense tone.

" I never surrender and this is just a scratch " Said Stranglehold as he got to his feet, energon leaking from his systems from the large and deep gash left by Delta's axe.

" So be it" Delta said then swung his axe and finished off Stranglehold who dropped to the arena floor his spark extinguished then Delta thrust his axe skyward in triumph as the crowd cheered.

"We have a winner ! Deltafire! Well fought warrior now proceed to the gate to receive repairs and your prize. Everyone come back tomorrow night for the top rank matches!" Said Straxus as Delta left the arena passed by a couple of small Decepticons who then carried off the body of the defeated.

Delta collected his prize and his shoulder armor was repaired and he signed up for the third class rank matches to take place in three days then used the energon he had won to secure a room for a week so he could recharge in what passed for safety here.

The next month was a mixture of brutal fights in the arena and long periods of boredom but Delta put his downtime to good use and he familiarized himself to the lay out and lifestyle of Kaon. Delta was just coming out of his room one morning when a messenger ran up and handed him a message card then departed .

Delta went to a local oil bar that he knew had a message player and inserted the card and discovered it was an invitation to join the Decepticons if he was interested he was to take the card and report to Lord Straxus' fortress called Darkmount.

Delta smiled as this is what he had wanted he had in ticket inside, he had a long way to work his way up to a rank where he had access to any information of value but it was a start. Delta swiftly departed the bar and reported to Darkmount where he was escorted inside and brought before Lord Straxus and Megatron himself.

" Welcome Deltafire, you have greatly impressed me with your talents in the arena, and I have decided to offer you a position in my forces, obviously you accept as you have came, for now you will be part of the security forces keeping the locals in line, but as a Decepticon you could be called to serve me at any time, serve me well and you will move up in rank, fail me and you will be scrap, betray me and you will learn a new definition of pain" Said Megatron

" I do accept Lord Megatron and I shall never fail you or betray you": Said Delta without any hesitation as to his mind he could not betray him as he did not truly serve him.

"Very good , once you have been suitably marked and equipped you shall serve under Straxus in this territory, he will give you further details on your duties " Said Megatron who then left the chamber.

" once you have been given your emblems and equipment you will patrol section 3.632 of Kaon, the slums surrounding the Fighting pits to be blunt are yours to keep inline, it's a rough area but your well up to it" Said Lord Straxus who then dismissed Delta who then followed a Decepticon knows as Banzai-tron to a chamber where he was painfully branded with the Decepticon emblems and issued a heavy blaster with a stun setting, a riot shield, a communications chip and his axe from the arena which he was told was a gift from Lord Straxus.

Delta departed and began his patrol and found that his reputation from the arena proceeded him and generally kept his area quiet at the end of the first day he was relived by another Decepticons and he called in and was told he could keep his current residence and that it was now assigned to him permanently so he returned there and then ran a scan for surveillance devices and found it clean of them so he sent a coded message reporting his progress.

The next six months passed without great incident, and Delta was promoted twice for managing to tame what was once considered to be an untamable part of the city. One afternoon he was signaled to report to Darkmount and a Decepticon named Snarler took over for him.

Delta rushed over and reported in as ordered wondering what was up and if he would finally have something worthy of reporting to his superiors. He was escorted to a room and found seven other Decepticons already there and then Shockwave entered the room.

"Welcome my fellow Decepticons, you have been chosen for this top secret operation based on your skills, and have been found the logical choices for the highest likelihood of success. Secrecy is vital for this operation as such you will be kept in this facility until you are to leave for the operation. What you have been gathered to do is assassinate Ultra Magnus the Autobot second in command . Axer will do the actual killing but your jobs are vital as you are to keep him from being discovered and stop and to ensure his successful escape afterwards. Now go to recharge, in 11 hours there is a briefing and you leave immediately upon its completion." Said Shockwave in his usual cold tone.

Delta quickly went to the room assigned him and considered what to do , he knew he could not get a warning out without blowing his cover. His best bet was to personally foil the assassination so he considered best how to do it but with so little information he could not do much planning then he realized what Ultra Magnus would be doing at the time indicated by what he had been told. He would be giving a speech to the new class at the Autobot academy and this gave Delta an idea as he had helped rebuild the academy 100 years ago and new several secret passages within it. Delta went into recharge as he knew would need to be in top form to foil the attempt and not blow his cover.

Delta woke up early and thought over why he and the others were chosen for this operation. The selections outside of Axer made little sense as all including himself were relatively new recruits and none would be counted as a vital member of Megatron's forces. Why Delta wondered would such relatively raw recruits be selected for a such an important mission surely many more important Decepticons would be clamoring for the chance to be part of an aperation to kill an important Autobot leader.

Delta closed his optics to think then it hit him, they were expendable, none of them save Axer would have any real value to Megatron and could be replaced quickly enough from the arenas. This was it they were meant to buy Axer time to escape Autobot territory after Axer got the job done. Delta had to admit it made sense, if Ultra Magnus was killed in the way plan the Autobots would be livid and seek revenge and those responsible would have a hard time trying to get out of Autobot territory. They were went to distract the Autobots while Axer made good his escape. If none made it back it was no major loss if any did that would merely be a bonus.

Delta decided he would do all he could to stop the assassination even if it cost him his life in the process, He felt the life of his mentor was worth protecting with his own . The summons soon came and Delta and the other reported as ordered and Shockwave came in.

" This is the plan for the operation is this " Said Shockwave as a monitor came on and pointed out the positions each would take and what duty each was expected to undertake .

" Do you all understand what you are to do? " Asked Shockwave after he concluded.

Delta nodded with the rest as he understood all too well, and probably understood more than any one else on this mission besides Axer. He did have a glimmer of hope the positionhe was to take put him out of sight of any of the others and near a hidden and seldom used service elevator which would give him access to the place Axer would be setting up to attempt the assassination. Delta quickly ran various plans through his mind then came to the conclusion he had to kill Axer if he had any hope of keeping his cover in tact.

The group was sent off under Axer's command and they slipped silently into Autobot territory via a hidden tunnel which Delta took note of as the Autobots would want to seal it off. When the group reached the academy's great hall they split up as it was an less than hour before the ceremony so they had to hurry to be ready

Delta go to his position and quickly recorded a message chip with information on what this was all about and about the tunnel and then hid it until he was ready to leave it on Axer's corpse. Delta waited until ten minutes before the plan was scheduled to go down and then made his move.

Delta gained access the elevator and entered and quickly and silently went up to the old observation deck and silently stepped out of it and set his blaster for maximum power to be sure the shot he was going to fire brought plenty of attention so Axer's corpse and the coded message chip would be found.

Delta heard Ultra magnums beginning his speech and pressed the barrel of his blaster to Axer's back and whispered " Its over for you Deceptive"

"What the hell those lousy rejects from a scrap heap blew it already!" whispered Axer panicking.

Axer tried to get the shot off beforehe could be killed but Delta was faster and Axer fell dead and dropped his high powered plasma rifle to the ground below then Delta placed the message chip on Axer's burnt out corpse and left the way he came and then took off for the place they were supposed to meet up afterwards but only half made it.

" What the hell happened? Did Axer blow it ? " Said Delta in a panicked voice .

" I do not know but the mission is a bust and I heard an announcement that they found the body of a would be assassin, so Axer is dead and we better clear out now!" Said Crankcase.

The others agreed and the fled and managed to escape and had to endure hours of questioning by Shockwave who was pleased his carefully constructed plan when so badly wrong . Megatron was livid at the loss of his best assassin . Delta to his great relief managed to avoid suspicion and his cover in tact he went to his room to recharge but found he had a guest. Jazz was there waiting at him, Delta had to admit his boss had ball bearings of solid cybertronian steel.

" Took you long enough man, Excellent work stopping that assassination, is your cover in tact? " Said Jazz

" Thanks my cover is in tact other wise id be scrap by now seeing how angry Shockwave and Megatron are, I managed to persuade them I saw nothing and only left when the time for me to do so arrived."

" True that, anyway Prime, myself and a choice crew will be leaving Cybertron to go find new energon resources to counter the vast shortages, send reports to my office in the usual methods, I will let you know when we are back." Said Jazz

Delta nodded then watched Jazz leave and he sat down to relax when he got a communication from Decepticon HQ. He was to report for new orders and he did so and was told he was promoted for his part in getting the survivors of his team back from the mission and that security was to be stepped up as Megatron and his elite troops would be departing to go after Optimus Prime and a ship full of Autobots.

Delta was dismissed with the rest and went on duty and as soon as he got out of sight of any other he tried to get a warning to Autobot HQ but found all communications were being jammed and he cursed the day Soundwave came online.

Delta continued patrol and watched a short wile later as Megatron's ship the Nemesis blasted off and hoped somehow Prime could stop Megatron when he attacked. Delta had no idea he would not be in contact with Jazz or Optimus Prime for more than four million years. Delta had to be somewhat pleased as he had moved up in rank and had foiled a major Decepticon plot.


End file.
